


A Wolf of Silver, A Lion of Gold and A Star of Evening

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But is almost like a mother to OC, Cullen finds OC to be interesting, F/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Meredith is a bitch, OC has shitty luck sometimes, OC is a kindhearted person, OC just wants to be normal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sebastian Vael is a caring person, Templar Carver Hawke, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Silvaria Runedream is not your average young woman from Thedas, in fact, she's not from Thedas, she's from Earth and was somehow sent to Thedas though she doesn't remember how. After ending up in Kirkwall, Silvaria decides that her best bet to surviving in Thedas is to join up with the Chantry where she ends up thriving despite the fact that she is free to leave it; but one day as she is gathering herbs in the Chantry's Garden two years later, Silvaria runs into a very lost Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford, who takes an interest in and begins to have a crush on Silvaria as well as plans on "accidently" running into her as often as possible. Silvaria can't believe there is any way in any world that she just happens to meet her favorite character a few short years after arriving in Thedas by pure chance and there is just no way she runs into him on accident almost every day after their initial meeting. Looks like the Silver Wolf has met the Golden Lion, all that's needed is the replica necklace Silvaria wears every day: the Evenstar.





	1. Prologue

The sounds of birds chirping in the comfortably warm morning spring air was a pleasant and very welcome sound to be walking to among the healthy and brightly colored plants of the massive garden as the young woman checked over the list she had been given. "Elfroot looks to be the only thing I am missing, Then I can drop these off with the Apothecary before I go speak with the Grand Cleric, after that I need to head to speak with my trainer to see what I will be learning to do today," She said out loud to herself as her polished ebony colored hair, which was tied back neatly into a ponytail, waved in the pleasant breeze. Tucking the list into a pocket, the young woman hummed to herself as she went to see if the plant she had called "Elfroot" was anywhere near ready to be harvested and smiled as she saw that several of the plants were. Continuing to hum the little tune she had memorized years ago, she gathered several leaves and bundled them up carefully into some cloth before she stood and made her way back to the building that towered far above her head. She only stopped humming as her mind wandered away to how she came to be in this predicament.  _My name is Silvaria Runedream, I'm twenty-two years of age, and I'm a MGiT or well former MGiT as I guess being ON Thedas for three years and having finally adjusted to my life without modern technology kinda makes it hard to claim myself as a modern girl from Earth. Wow...It's been almost a year since I last thought of that world._ She frowned at that thought as she realized that the longer she stayed on Thedas, the less and less she thought of finding a way to return to Earth.  _But in all honesty...Do I want to go back? I've been on Thedas for so long that going back to Earth would be too much of a hass-!_

"Ex-excuse me?" The voice that shook her from her thoughts was masculine but also shy and had her turning around to see a man with amber-eyes and tightly curled blonde hair come walking up to her as she came to a stop while also taking a moment to remember who this young man was.

"Good Morning Knight-Captain," She greeted him as he took a moment to study her (and quickly came to the realization that he had not seen her before). "Is there anything I can help you with?" She inquired calmly as he began to blush and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I...um...seem to have... ah... strayed..." His blush was brightening now, "...a bit further away from the... ah...entrance...and was hoping that maybe you could...um... point me in the right direction?" He started to laugh a bit as he spoke those last words and she smiled gently.

"Of course. I was heading that way myself so If you would like, I can lead you back?" It was asked of him as Silvaria was always pleasant to anyone she had just met unless, of course, they gave her reason not to be.

"I would be grateful if you can," he nodded as she smiled again. 

"Follow me please," She told him as she continued on the path that she had walked so many times since her arrival. Once they made it to the doors leading into the building, the young man opened the door for her and watched as she entered before entering himself. 

"Thank you...ah..."

"Silvaria," She told him as he studied her for a moment. 

"A beautiful name," he sighed out as she felt the wrong sort of shiver run secretly down her spine. "Thank you for leading me back, Sister Silvaria."

"You are most welcome, Knight-Captain." With that, Silvaria turned and was about to start walking away when two voices reached them as the owners of said voices came into their view. "Good morning Grand Cleric, Knight-Commander," Silvaria said as the two who had been approaching looked to see her standing there with the Knight-Captain at her side. 

"Good morning, Silvaria," The one Silvaria had called the Grand Cleric greeted her with a smile that reached her eyes.

Then the Knight-Commander spoke, "I see you have found Cullen." The man next to Silvaria blushed something fierce at the fact that the Knight-Commander knew that he had gotten lost in the gardens. 

"It was more like he found me, Knight-Commander," Silvaria said as the Knight-Captain, whose name was revealed to be Cullen, noted the soft look his commander gave to Silvaria. After Silvaria was dismissed to deliver the herbs to the Apothecary and told she was free to spend the day however she felt (The Grand Cleric had believed that it was about time that Silvaria do something other than her usual duties for a chance) and after delivering the herbs and having stopped off at her room to change clothing, Silvaria was walking back to the gardens when she ran into the Knight-Captain again, this time literally. 

"Forgive me!" he begged of her before recognizing her, "Sister Silvaria?!" He asked barely believing it was her despite the fact that he had only just met her around an hour ago.

"You're fine, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going," She said before looking up and meeting the eyes of the Knight-Captain. "Knight-Captain!" She said upon recognizing him from earlier, she then blushed as she realized that out of everyone she had just had to run into while being absentminded, running literally right into him was the last thing she had wanted. "I...forgive me!" She apologized swiftly before trying to scurry away while raising the hood of her outfit, but it seemed he had other plans as he reached out and caught her wrist.

"Wait!" He started as she turned to look at him, "I...if I've offended I apologize..."

Silvaria watched him for a moment confusion showing clear in her sharp blue eyes, "You haven't. I don't see how you could have in the span of an hour of having met me," She replied. 

"Oh...right," He released her wrist and rubbed the back of his neck. 

 _So this is when he starts the habit of the nervous neck rubbing._ "If you'll excuse me...I must be going," Silvaria told him as she turned to walk away.

"If I may?" He started as she looked towards him, "Where are you headed, Sister?"

She smiled then and decided, for shits and giggles, to correct him. "Just Silvaria, or Silver. I'm not in my Chantry robes, thus for the moment I am not a Sister but a normal person." She corrected him as he nodded to the understanding of that. "As for where I am heading, I need to go buy more blank books for me to continue writing in."

"You're a writer?" 

"Not a very good one in my personal opinion," She huffed at that moment, neither knew they were being watched by the Grand Cleric and the Knight-Commander, both of whom were also listening in on their conversation. 

Cullen's brows came together at that moment, "Why would you consider yourself that?" He inquired as she frowned before shrugging.

"I just do," She told him as she made to walk away. 

Cullen studied her for a moment, "May I read one of them? Your stories that is," He asked of her as she paused in her tracks and looked at him with a look that told him she believed him batshit crazy. 

"You..." She couldn't fathom the thought that _anyone_ in their right mind would want to read her drabbles, " _WANT_ to read them?" 

"Yes," He nodded as she blinked a few times before calling out to her best friend.

"Hey, Katharina!" The blonde haired woman Silvaria called out to looked up, "Mind going to my room and grabbing the book with a black cover that is sitting on my desk? Apparently, the Knight-Captain wants to read one of my stories."

Katharina looked to the man with brows raised before turning back to Silvaria, "Sure. But you have three of those, which title?" 

"Sword of the Wolf."

"Got it!" With that Katharina vanished to do as asked, and returned not a moment later to hand the book over to Cullen, "I don't know why you sell yourself so short, Silver, you could make thousands with just this series alone!" 

Silvaria snorted then, "Apparently you have poor taste. I doubt that very much," Silvaria huffed as she turned and began walking away. "Have fun reading my shitty writing, Knight-Captain." She told him as she walked towards the massive doors. 

Cullen looked to the book in his hand and then to Katharina who shook her head before speaking to him, "She sells herself so short it makes my head hurt."

"How many times have you read her stories?"

"I probably shouldn't say it so proudly but I've read them over twenty times now. But that's nothing compared to Brother Sebastian. I think he's read them a total of thirty times now?" Katharina frowned before shrugging, "Let me know what you think of it when you finish that one, and I will swap it out for the next one." Cullen watched the woman walk away to continue her duties and once more looked at the book in his hand. Reading it would have to come later that night, right now he had to return to his own duties, but part of him said he would struggle to put it down once he started reading it and that part of him would be correct.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick FYI for you all: Silvaria is a year older than Cullen. I just literally did the math on this shit (and I hate doing math so if there are any mathy people out there who wish to correct me it would be greatly appreciated as I suck at math). Dear little Silver arrived a year before the Blight struck Ferelden (aka 9:30 Dragon as the Blight hits Ferelden in 9:31) at the age of 19 which would make Cullen around 18ish. So when they meet she is 22 and he would most likely be 21 possibly on the verge of 22 (again if there is anyone who is REALLY good at math let me know pretty please if I am getting this correct or not).

_"I don't want to be just another damned Queen sitting upon the throne!" Kala snarled towards her two most important Advisors, "I want to be a queen remembered for the good she has done for the people! I want to see what my people see! I want to ensure that they are fed before I sit down to eat! I want to see to their safety before anything else! Even if it means that I become what my grandmother was so long ago! I will be the Warrior Queen my people deserve! Like she was so long ago!"_

Silvaria set down the quill she had been writing with and began to rub the crystals of the necklace she wore. Remembering that it was only a replica of the necklace from the book series known to her (and many people of Earth) as the Evenstar from the Lord of the Rings trilogy (or was it a series? she could never remember), she couldn't help but rub at it as she thought about where she wanted this book to go. The previous three had been interesting to write and of course, due to her nature of letting those who asked her about the stories read them, Silvaria was being encouraged to continue Kala's story.  _Tell me where you want to go Kala; I'm just writing this all down, you control the story and the direction it takes._ She thought to the character who was her muse at this moment of time. One thing she kept in mind was that in the world Kala lived in, it was on the edge of an all-out world war and that Kala had spent the first two books denying her royal bloodline and adventured around with five friends of five other kingdoms, while the third book had been the one that she had to reluctantly accept who and what she was due to the death of her parents. This fourth one, Silvaria was hoping to bring things to a head, with the fifth or sixth one being the end of the war.  _Right now Kala needs to deal with her Advisors and tell them to shove their ideas up where the sun doesn't shine._ Silvaria smirked at that thought,  _You're not going to be an "average queen" of that world who just sits around with her thumb stuck up her ass are you Kala?_ Sighing as she set to writing the next few paragraphs, a knock was heard at her door and she frowned. But when she saw who entered she smiled, "Sebastian?" 

"Hello Silver," he smiled in return as she noted his armor. 

"That's new," She nodded towards him as he smiled. "By the presence of the armor, I'd have to say your parents are pleased?"

"They are," He smirked at her, "But they also wanted me to tell you of their thanks for helping to encourage me to take this path."

Silvaria frowned, "I didn't do anything, Sebastian," Silvaria told him, " ** _YOU_** chose the path you wished to walk. I was only there as your friend."

"I know," He smiled, "But if it weren't for you I would have continued to struggle; you accepted me for who I was and helped me make that decision." 

"Again that was all you, as for accepting who you were, have you honestly met me? I seem to attract everyone who is considered a social outcast. It was that same where I used to live before coming to Kirkwall. I just naturally attract the weirdos," he laughed at her joke about herself.

"You are truly a unique type of woman, Silvaria," Silvaria smiled at his words. 

"I wouldn't call it unique, more like I'm just special."

"Either way," Sebastian was glad to see that they could talk about her unique personality so openly and jokingly when around each other. "I honestly believe if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have taken my vows." 

"You would have Sebastian. Since I've been here, I've seen the way that you do things when your mind is set on doing them." They spoke a little longer before he remembered what he came here for.

"What about you? Are you going to take vows?"

"I still have a long way to go before I permanently decide on anything." She told him as she sat back in the chair. "I'm still young, and we both know how Grand Cleric Elthina is when it comes to brashly made decisions." She told him as he nodded. In both their minds, they both owed Elthina more than their very lives, but when it came to Silvaria, she owed her life to both Elthina **_AND_** Knight-Commander Meredith ten times over. She owed her life to Meredith because the Knight-Commander had been the one to find and save her ass from an abomination that had been bent on attacking Silvaria, and Elthina as the older woman had suggested for Silvaria to join the chantry as a temporary Lay-Sister, who was free to leave whenever she chose. 

"So if you don't stay, what will you do?"

Silvaria thought carefully on that for a moment, "Honestly? I don't have a single clue." 

"You could get your stories published," Sebastian suggested as he went to sit down on her bed while leaving her door open so everyone knew that they were just talking. 

"And what? Be hated on for writing a crappy storyline that goes on for more than three books? No thanks, I think I'm good on that." 

"It's not crappy," He tried as she shot him a withering look. "How many people have read it?"

"Outside of you and Katharina? Only one other person is starting to read it and I doubt he's enjoying it." 

"Who?"

"The Knight-Captain down in the Gallows," She replied as she sighed, "But that's only because he asked me if he could read it."

Sebastian smirked then, "I'm sure he will enjoy it as much as Katharina and I do."

She snorted at that, "I'd be surprised," Silvaria looked towards her window and looked outside. 

"What on your mind, Silver?"

"Probably too much for my own good." 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked quietly as she shook her head. 

"It will pass. It always does." 

He stood and touched his hand to her shoulder, "You know I'm here if you ever want to talk about what is troubling you." 

"I know," She nodded as she rested her left hand on his, "and I thank you for it." She told him upon seeing the concern for her in his blue eyes. "But this is something that needs to pass on its own." She told him as he nodded, pulled his hand away from her shoulder, and reluctantly left her to her lonely thoughts. Closing her eyes, Silvaria wondered if anyone on earth was missing her or if they had even bothered to wonder where she was; opening her tear-filled eyes, she felt a stab of homesickness hit her harder then a brick to the face and shook her head.  _It's been three years. I doubt they miss me at all._ She thought as she picked up her quill and began writing again in the hopes that losing herself in her story would quell the stabbing pain she felt in her heart.

****

Early in the morning, about a year later, Silvaria had donned her usual chantry robes and was walking down to join her brothers and sisters in the morning prayers. Slipping in beside Katharina who smiled at her friend and they spoke in soft whispered tones as they awaited the arrival of the Grand Cleric. Before coming to Thedas, Silvaria had never believed in any form of god, yet since arriving she had noted that there was something about this religion that made her feel almost whole in some sense like she should have been Andrastian from the very beginning. For her, it was both exhilarating and perplexing at the same time. Exhilarating because she felt like she finally found a religion she could get behind, but also perplexing because she had never felt this way about any religion before. Mentally shaking herself from her thoughts, Silvaria continued to speak in hushed tones with Katharina who was just full of the latest gossip, until she noted the Knight-Captain and a newer and more unfamiliar templar walk in. _"Whose the latest addition to the Templars?"_ It wasn't anything new to see a Templar or a few join in on the morning prayers, but nothing escaped Silvaria's attention for long when it came to those new ones who joined in with the services. 

Katharina peeked just past Silvaria and swallowed at seeing the young man she had pointed out. _"I believe that is the new recruit, Carver Hawke."_ She then whispered to Silvaria, _"He's almost as drop-dead gorgeous as the Knight-Captain, don't you think?"_ Silvaria only rolled her eyes. When it came to Katharina, Silvaria knew the woman had a taste for dark haired men while Silvaria, on the other hand, seemed to have a thing for blondes, or in Silvaria's mind, the blondes had a thing for her seeing as how Knight-Captain Cullen seemed to be insistent on crossing her path as often as possible (as she remembered it he had been "accidently" running into her, but entertained him for the most part). He even had gone so far as to memorize her comings and goings as well as her daily routines, he had even had started getting her little gifts. After one little gift, Silvaria had gone to Elthina to see if she couldn't speak to the Knight-Commander about him, but much to Silvaria's frustration, neither woman would stop him, and thus Silvaria was left to deal with Cullen on her own, but before she could speak to him about it, Meredith had asked to speak with Silvaria and told her that maybe this was the Maker's way of showing Silvaria the path he wanted her to take. After having given it some deep thought, Silvaria had decided that maybe Meredith was right and thus had reluctantly accepted the fact that it was quite plausible that Silvaria was stuck with Cullen's attention. But it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying the attention, in fact, Silvaria was rather glad it was Cullen giving her the attention instead of someone unsavory; with Cullen, she knew that he at least _knew_ what his boundaries with her were and somehow just seemed to know the times when she just needed a friend that wasn't Katharina or Sebastian. Such as the time when one of the Sisters had snooped into Silvaria's room and had stolen her books with the stories written in (which had sent Silvaria into a wild panic while Sebastian and Katharina had tried to help her find the books while Cullen had tried to get her to calm down) them to show them to Elthina (who had promptly called Silvaria into her office) only to have Elthina encourage Silvaria to get them published, much to the other Sister's annoyance. Silvaria had told Elthina that she wasn't sure if the people would even like her stories but Elthina had only smiled and told Silvaria that "She shouldn't hide her talents" and, after contemplating the idea, Silvaria had agreed. 

"Ladies," Cullen's voice broke through Silvaria's train of thought as she looked to the Templar who was being "sweet on" her. Of course, the gossip mongers had caught wind of Cullen's attraction towards Silvaria and, though both of them hated the fact that rumors were spreading like wildfire throughout the Kirkwall Chantry and the Templars of the place known as the Gallows, neither were really doing anything to stop it, _yet_.

"Good morning Knight-Captain," Silvaria greeted him just before Elthina walked in. The service took around an hour or two but that bothered Silvaria little. After it was over, Silvaria bid the Knight-Captain a good day and, with Katharina at her side, set about doing her usual duties. Only this time, she and Katharina were asked to help in the library as a new shipment of books had finally come in and, naturally, both women agreed. Smiling as the smell of new books surrounded her, she looked over to Katharina who was grinning from ear to ear. "I love the smell of books, new or old, don't you?"

"Oh Maker yes!" Katharina nodded as she replaced an older more worn out book with a new copy of it. Many of these books were just brand new copies of already existing ones but it was the fact that they were surrounded by books that had both women chatting away like gossiping old ladies. "You just can't beat the smell of books! Especially brand new ones!" Katharina inwardly shivered. "Speaking of! How is the publication of your first one coming along?"

"You would ask about that," Silvaria sighed, "I am being dismissed early to go with Sebastian to meet someone he says can get my book published."

"That's wonderful!" Katharina smiled at her friend. "Can I get my copy of it signed when it comes out?"

Silvaria laughed, "I don't think your the only one who wants a signed copy, there Katharina."

"I want to be the first! Sebastian and the Knight-Captain can fight for second place!" 

"Speaking of," Silvaria said as Katharina and she both looked towards the entrance of the library to see one of the two spoken of men walking in.  

" _Apparently speaking of them just happens to summon one them too..."_ Katharina rolled her eyes in unamusement as Silvaria fought back a snicker. Suddenly Katharina yelped in surprise and Silvaria leaped up and over to her. 

"Kath?" She questioned as the woman backed away and pointed towards the box and stuttered out the word "spider" which had Silvaria looking into the box and raising her brows as Sebastian made his way over to them. "Aww, it's adorable." 

"Kill it!" 

"I'm not going to kill an itty bitty spider!" Silvaria argued as she looked around for something to trap it with to take it out to the garden. "I'll take it outside to the garden, where it can make a web and catch the seemingly neverending multitude of flies we have this year." 

"Fine! Just get it away from me!" 

"You're such a scaredy-cat," Silvaria huffed as she shrugged and reached down into the box and allowed the spider to crawl on her hand and, being careful and gentle, she carried it outside to the garden and released it onto a leaf. "There you go little one, now you can eat to your heart's content!" Walking back inside she swiftly went to the washroom to clean her hands off and returned to the library where Sebastian was speaking with Katharina while she continued to put books away. Returning to her own task she joined in on their conversation and the chatted the remained of the day away while the two women put the books away or replaced old ones with newer copies.


	3. Two

That night Silvaria was humming to herself as she thought of the events that had taken place during the day. After having finished her task in the library, she had been dismissed for the day and, after changing into her usual non-Chantry outfit, she had left the Chantry with Sebastian to meet with his contact about getting the first of her books published. After the initial meeting with the person, or rather dwarf as she had come to learn, who had introduced himself as Varric Tethras (to which she had told him that she had heard of him but had not read a single book of his, which  to say had "shocked the shit out of him" would have really been an understatement as his jaw had dropped while his eyes went wide) they had sat down to discuss getting her first story published after he read it over. She remembered how he had read a few pages, had glanced up at her before reading some more, and then had questioned her on why she was "hiding her talent" to which she had snorted and answered with a "because I doubt anyone in their right minds would want to read it" response. He had promised to start small with the first copies (if one counted about a total of one hundred copies, fifty of those in the Common tongue while the other fifty were in Orlesian, of a single book as small) then depending on how well those sold, he would ensure that more copies were made before they started in on the second book in the series. She had given him the first four books to keep and read at his pleasure after having signed them all with her name on the title pages. She had told him the temporary name of the series and had, naturally, gone back and forth with the thought about changing it to something he felt was more fitting for it, but it had been in a joking manner and after shaking hands, Silvaria and Sebastian had returned to the chantry. 

Rubbing her face with a hand, Silvaria looked towards her window and frowned as a haunting thought came to her. Closing her eyes, she thought about how much she had once loved taking walks around the park in her hometown on Earth if only just to find a place to sit and stare up at the stars. Shaking her head to shoo away the thoughts of her former home, Silvaria dressed for bed and crawled under the covers. The day had been long, and she was tired but apparently, her dreams had other plans, or rather something else had other plans for her as a few short minutes after she had dropped off the edge and into the welcoming abyss of la-la-land (as her grandfather had once called it when she had been sick as a little girl), she found herself "waking" in a place that was both familiar yet also unfamiliar at the same time. A part of her seemed to know this place was, yet her memories would not tell her what this place was or where she was. As she dreamed, she laughed with people whose faces and names had grown fuzzy with time, she played "dragons and warriors" with some children that she knew she had adored once, she ran after the same children in a game of tag but eventually she sat down under a tree and smiled as she watched them all run off to play while arguing about who would get to play the "dragon" this time. The scenery eventually faded away into another dream but with this one, it was hard to tell what happened in it but one thing she did notice was that something or someone was watching the dreams she was having from the edges of said dreams. Who or what it was she could not name, nor did she want to as to giving it any attention could most likely result in it having control of the dreams she had and that was a big no-no in her book. Yet the energy it gave off was a strange sort of benevolent curiosity, which turned into an almost parental worry when her dreams took a turn for the "strange".  _Huh, a Dark Souls video game dream... been a long time since I last had one of these._ Silvaria smirked as she began to follow the path that was set before her and began to hum one of her favorite Fan-made songs before she decided to say "fuck it" and started singing the song. 

As she came to a "campfire" of sorts, she sat down and looked skyward to see stars shining brightly above her armored form; in these dreams, she was always a "Knight" (she had a thing for swords as well as shields and it irritated her to no end when she couldn't find a shield that she enjoyed looking at but was always thrilled when she could hold a longsword that she would go gaga over) and it usually thrilled her to no end, yet this night, something felt like it was missing. Or well, it did until a rustling sounded somewhere off to her right; leaping to her feet she drew her sword and found her shield upon her arm, but as she looked towards the area the noise had come from she was rather surprised to see what looked to be amberish golden eyes glistening in the bushes as the light of the fire bounced off them. Not daring to move, Silvaria held her shield out in front of her with her sword prepared just in case she needed to strike at a moments notice; yet as the creature slowly removed itself from the shadows she saw that it was a massive golden-maned lion and, doing something that could be considered rather stupid, she lowered both her weapon and her shield and just stared at the massive creature who was watching her with wonder. Wondering how far she could push it, she sheathed her weapon and replaced her shield on her back and slowly sat back down. Watching the lion, something glinting in its mane in the light of the fire had her eyes dart towards it where she noted her necklace to be resting. _Wait! Is that my-?!_ Reaching up she touched the area where her necklace would normally be, only to discover that it was gone. Suddenly, Silvaria remembered that the **_ONLY_ ** time she would ever dare give the necklace, that her step-father had bought her for her eighteenth birthday, away was if the person (or in this case creature) was someone she greatly cared for, like "she had fallen in love with", cared for; looking back up into lion's golden eyes, she realized they look oddly familiar, yet she couldn't name who had the same colored eyes as this mighty creature before her. Standing up as slowly as she had sat down, she cautiously made her way towards the golden lion who watched her; as soon as she deemed herself close enough she reached out, again as slowly as possible as even in dreams this beast was still considered a wild animal, and watched it for any signs of a reaction. Once her arm was stretched out her hand open as if asking permission to touch him, she watched as the lion closed its eyes, stepped forward and touched its forehead to her considerably tiny hand. Smiling to herself, Silvaria began to rub her hand along its head and combed her fingers through its rather soft mane.  _"Who are you, mighty lion?"_ She questioned softly as she continued to pet him, while being completely unaware that the man this proud beast represented was almost having the same dream as she (and by that it was meant that while she dreamed of meeting the lion in a place that was outside, he was in a place that he absolutely despised with a burning passion), only he was dreaming of a sapphire-eyed, silvery colored wolf with the necklace that she wore around its own neck and he too asked it the same question that she asked of the lion as he too wondered why the wolf's eyes looked so oddly familiar. 

****

When morning came, Silvaria awoke slowly and sat up as she yawned, but felt herself awaken fully as she remembered the dream she had had during the night. Biting her lip as she tried to figure out who that lion had represented, she eventually gave up and shook her head as she got up to prepare for the day. Yet that lion remained in the back of her mind as she went about her day, or it did until she was called to go speak with the Grand Cleric who wished to ask her something. Silvaria knew then that it was time for her to decide on what she wanted to do and felt a stab of sorrow.  _I love being in the Chantry, I love working with the Brothers and Sisters, except for Petrice because, let's face it, she's a fucktard. Yet I cannot stay with the Chantry forever unless I plan on taking vows... But if I leave...Where will I go and what will I do?_ Silvaria thought to herself as she walked towards where Elthina was waiting for her. Stopping just before the door, Silvaria inhaled a deep breath to calm her nerves and entered to see the woman smiling gently at her. 

"Grand Cleric, you wished to speak with me?"

"I did and I am sure you know why."

"Is this about my decision you asked me to think on when I first arrived?"

"Yes."

 _Damnit._ "I must confess, your grace...I have been...struggling with deciding on what to do." Silvaria looked down in shame as Elthina smiled softly. 

"Then speak with me about your feelings, I would not ask to make this decision lightly, my child. Tell me what you feel while we wait for the Knight-Commander to arrive."

"Knight-Commander Meredith is coming?" Silvaria felt her heart stop in its beats as Elthina nodded. 

"She has as much investment into your health and safety, as well as hearing what you decide as I," Elthina told her as Silvaria saw her point, "Now come, tell me of your warring feelings." And tell her she did. 


	4. Three

Meredith smiled at Silvaria as the young woman returned from changing outfits, "Remember this life you are choosing will not be an easy one."

"I understand, but I also feel like this would be a good way for me to continue serving." Silvaria nodded as she followed the older woman out of the Chantry and in the direction of the place she would soon call "home". “Even if I’m not directly in the Chantry or a Templar, being a city guard will at least allow me to be there or around in case something should happen.” Meredith smiled at her thinking, “and if not around because I’m out on patrol, then I can come rushing back as quickly as possible.” 

Meredith’s eyes twinkled as she reached out and squeezed Silvaria’s upper arm. Silvaria looked up into her eyes with her own smile, “I know you will work hard. I’ve already talked with the Guard-Captain. She will work you into the patrol schedules as soon as she can, but first, you will need to go in to get fitted for the armor...” Meredith and Silvaria continued on their way until they reached a building that had once been abandoned but had since been repaired and made fit for living. “This is where you will be living for the rest of the time you live here in Kirkwall.” 

“So basically the rest of my life?” 

Meredith chuckled at Silvaria’s bluntness, “Yes,” She nodded as Silvaria studied the building for several moments. It was a simple bland beige house like most of the building in the part of Kirkwall called Lowtown, but Meredith knew that Silvaria would never accept anything fancy. If anything Silvaria felt as if even this was too much, but then Meredith spoke again, “I have already bought the place and had it repaired and furnished so you won’t have to worry about all that.” 

“Knight-Commander, while I appreciate everything you’re doing for me all this wasn’t necessary Silvaria tried to tell her but the woman only smiled. 

“I will have nothing less for you,” Meredith told her as they entered the house and looked around. Turning to Silvaria, Meredith handed the key over and Silvaria looked up into her eyes after taking the key. “I will eventually send Cullen to check up on you to see how you are faring. The Guard-Captain will send someone to lead you to get fitted for your armor, then will send for you once you are on the patrol schedules.” 

“I understand,” Silvaria nodded as Meredith frowned, reaching out the older woman placed her hand on Silvaria’s shoulder and Silvaria looked up at her. 

“I know you will be one of the best guardswomen out there, the training you have received was from one of my best,” Meredith gave her should a gentle squeeze, “I have faith in you.” She watched Silvaria smile and returned it with a gentle smile of her own. Eventually, the bit each other “goodnight” and soon Silvaria found herself sitting at the table fidgeting with her necklace after she had put everything she owned (which was a measly amount of stuff, to begin with, due to her habit of not wanting to just collect stuff) away.

Walking into the kitchen as her stomach bitched at her to eat, Silvaria noted that the food in there was put in place (most likely that morning) was fresh. Deciding that her stomach would not wait, she began to make a stew as she was sure someone was bound to come over eventually and the tell-tale knock at her door told her that her thoughts had been right. Wondering who it could be, she was pleasantly surprised to see that her guest was Varric. “Serah Tethras!” 

“Please just Varric,” the dwarven man smiled at her as she invited him in. “Nice place,” he told her as he walked in. 

“What brings you here? I haven’t told anyone about this place, mostly because I didn’t know it existed until just a few hours ago, but still.” 

“Nothing escapes my attention,” he smirked as she watched him sit down at her table. “Besides you are living in Lowtown now, NOTHING happens around here without me knowing.” Varric looked up at her. “Also heard a little bird telling me that a former Chantry Sister with the training of a soldier is joining up with the city guard.” 

“So you automatically assumed it was me?” 

“Well considering the birdy was Choir-boy, one could only assume that it would be you.” 

“Choir-boy?” 

“Sebastian,” Varric smirked as Silvaria fought back a laugh. 

“Do I want to know what you’d call me?” 

“Well, let's see,” Varric smiled as she watched him. “From what I understand you were found outside of Kirkwall by the Knight-Commander, joined the Chantry because of the Grand Cleric, was a Lay-Sister for what? Three or four years?” 

“I believe so. I’m twenty-three now but arrived when I was nineteen. So yeah somewhere around there.” 

Varric studied her and smiled, “Silver.” 

“That’s already my nickname for those who think my name is a mouthful.” 

“Then how about...” he studied her closely trying for something, “Alright, give me a few weeks, I’ll come up with something.” He promised as she smirked. 

“This will be interesting,” Silvaria smirked as they spoke the rest of the evening away. She offered him some stew of which he gladly partook of (then again it was free food, who wouldn’t?) and he smiled as he presented something to her. “What’s this?” 

“The first publication of your first story. May I present to you “Sword of the Wolf”!” Silvaria looked the book over and smirked as she saw the cover which featured a silvery wolf holding the hilt of a sword in its jaws with its fangs bared in a snarl while a paw rested upon a shield with Kala’s family crest. The background was that of a snowy plain with a blue sky behind the wolf. 

“That was quick. I thought it would take longer,” Silvaria opened the book and scanned it over swiftly. The smell of it being a new book sent a thrill down her spine and she smiled. 

“I had five copies in the common tongue printed immediately.” 

“Well, that’s convenient,” Silvaria smirked as she looked back up at Varric. “What do I owe you?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Silvaria asked as he nodded. “But...I can’t just let you go without some form of payment!” Still, he refused to accept payment.

“Sign the five copies and I will have them delivered to the recipients right away,” He said an hour after arguing with her about payment while bringing out some ink and a quill, as well as the four other copies of the first book. Sighing as she realized that she was getting nowhere with him, she reached out and quickly did as asked of her.

“Who all is getting them?” 

“Choir-boy, Your friend Katharina and Curly down in the Gallows.” 

“Curly?” She knew damn well who he was talking about, her mind had just allowed it to slip away. 

“The Knight-Captain.” 

“Ah.” Silvaria felt stupid for forgetting that Varric’s nickname for Cullen was Curly. With that, they continued talking about whatever (to which Silvaria was pretty damn sure he was trying to pry information out of her but she wasn’t giving it). After he left, she made sure to deadbolt the door and went up to her room to sleep. Normally it would be hard for her to sleep in a new place but given that Varric had stopped by and made her feel right at home, she was soon out like a light.


	5. Four

Silvaria was humming to herself when she heard someone walking up to her, "Finally awake?" She asked as she turned to see Cullen rubbing his eyes and forehead. She knew he had a massive hangover due to the fact that she had found him at the local tavern drinking with a few other off-duty templars but he had ingested a bit too much for his own good, and thus had brought him back to her house so he could sleep off what he could of the drinks he had downed. 

"Never again..." He groaned as she smirked.

 _Boy, are you in for a surprise later on in your life._ She thought of the future desk he would have that would have wine bottles upon it, and of the future Wicked Grace game he would ultimately lose his clothing in as well, as he sat down at the table as she walked over and set down something for him to eat. "Eat." 

"Will it cure this hangover?"

"No, but it will help." She told him as she smirked at the poor man. She sighed as she turned to the little desk she had by her door and began reading through the letters that she honestly didn't know why she continued to get, but then again most of the letters were from fans of her story which had sold out much to her surprise, the second story was in the works of being published and she was receiving letters upon letters of people just begging her for the next story. One letter she held in her hands now was from a little girl who wanted to be just like Kala (and of course like Silvaria) when she grew up. Setting down the letter, Silvaria wrote a response to the little girl (in Orlesian no less) that she too wanted to be like Kala when she grew up and that growing up to be like Kala or her was a worthy goal and would be delighted to see her as a mighty Champion or a grand Chevalier one day.

"Who are you writing to?" Cullen asked as he watched her scribble down her response.

"A little girl in Orlais who wants to be like my character Kala when she grows up," Silvaria replied as she swore she saw the man smirk from out of the corner of her eye. "I swear if you say, "I told you so", Maker help me so I don't, but I will hit you."

"No you won't," he smirked at her as she shot him a look that should have struck him dead where he sat. "If looks could kill."

"I'm sure we would have never met, most likely because one or both of us would be dead, probably ten times over," Cullen chuckled at that.

"I should probably head down to the Gallows," he frowned but she shook her head.

"I've already informed Knight-Commander Meredith to your..." Silvaria thought for a moment as she looked towards him, "situation, and she said to tell you that you have the day off to recover. She also told me to tell you to "Be more careful next time"." Silvaria looked to the letter and smiled as she dried the ink with some sand before rolling it up, tied it closed with a particularly colored string, and set it aside to be taken away later. Looking outside of her window she shook her head as a thought came to her, which she swiftly wrote down on the same paper that she had just written down the words "Involve a battle between Kala and a Dragon"; and also wrote something else down that she figured would be wise to speak to the Guard-Captain about.

"You're doing it again," Cullen said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Over-thinking something," He pointed out as she apologized, "Want to talk about it?" He asked with concern for her in his eyes.

She shook her head, "It was just a wandering thought is all," She told him as he watched her for a moment. Deciding to drop the subject least he upset her, they spoke on some other things. Went out for her to so a bit of shopping, returned to her home, but he eventually left to head to the barracks for the Templars which left her alone to think about the lion she kept seeing in her dreams. Yet she was still no closer to the answer of who it was the proud creature represented and her mind wasn't any help in that department either as it kept wanting her to believe that it was possibly Cullen, but she knew it could represent anyone. Yet there was this teenie-tiny part of her that was hoping against all hope itself that the lion she kept seeing was him. Shaking that thought from her brain, Silvaria sat at her table and lost herself into, not the recesses of her thoughts, but into a place that was void of emotions and thoughts, or more infamously known as “staring off into space”. As she sat there suddenly devoid of her thoughts and emotions, she allowed herself to “explore” this nothingness (or rather she did it all without knowing she was doing it). She “felt” her heart and every chamber in it as it pumped her blood throughout her millions of veins, she felt her lungs expand and deflate with each breath she took, she felt each little part of her brain working in harmony; she felt each one of her bones, muscles and basically everything that was her working together in sync to keep her alive.  Then she “felt” something else and knew she was about to tread into dangerous territory, yet she wanted to explore that part that was “calling” to her. However, this strange sort of nothingness was suddenly interrupted when someone touched her shoulder, causing her to suddenly snap out of the strange sort of stupor she had been sent into. “Holy shit!” She yelped as the person apologized profusely for startling her. Turning her gaze to see who had brought her back into the world she physically lived in, only to discover that it was none other then Garrett Hawke who was watching her with eyes wide with apology and concern. “Maker’s breath...” she managed to hiss out as he watched her. 

“I am so sorry!” He apologized as she waved it off. 

“It’s fine, your fine,” she told him as she felt her heart racing. Inhaling a deep breath to calm the rapid beats, she looked into his golden eyes with wonder, “What brings you here?” She questioned as he frowned. 

“I was coming to check on you,” he replied as he moved to sit across from her. 

“Let me guess,” she frowned, “You came to check on me because your worried that Knight-Captain Cullen could have done something?” She watched his face tense up for a brief moment. 

“No,” He frowned in return and she watched as he looked towards the left briefly. 

“You’re a terrible lier.” 

“I...” he pursed his lips. “Fine. Yes, I am worried about that too, but that’s not the main reason I came.” He watched her raise a brow. “There’s been a circulating rumor about you that the Grand Cleric and Sebastian both believed that it be wiser of me to speak with you about.” 

“Oh?” At his nod she wondered what this rumor was about. 

“I’m not sure who started or why they think I can help, outside of keeping you from killing whoever it was that started it, but they asked I speak with you.” 

“I’ve heard of no rumors about me.” 

“That’s because whoever started them probably doesn’t want you to know they started it.” 

“What is this “rumor” then? Hm?” When Hawke told her of the rumor, he watched as she gained a slight tick to the corner of her right eye. A tell-tale sign that she knew EXACTLY who started the rumor. “Oh that stupid bitch...” she growled low. 

“Silver,” Hawke warned her as she sighed, heavily. 

“Keep a secret?” She asked as she looked rather defeated in some small way. He tilted his head to the side just a smidge and she fought off a smirk at just how much like his dog he reminded her off. “You may not believe me, you may not even want to, and honestly with as long as I’ve been here I’m starting to believe it not true either. But I promise what I want to tell you is true.” 

“I will listen, Silver, besides you need SOMEONE to hear you out as we’ve all started growing concerned with the way you’ve been growing slightly...” he struggled with the right word, “well just... You haven’t been yourself and its worrying us.” 

“It’s worrying me too...” she closed her eyes and fought back a sudden well up of tears as she thought of Earth. “But are you...willing... to hear me out?” 

“I am.” 

She looked at him with a deep-lingering sadness and told him of where she hailed from. Told him of her past (to which she noted a tiny look of fury at the mention of how she had had one unsavory step-father who had had one hell of a sick obsession with her), then she told him that she had absolutely NO recollection of how she ended up here on Thedas and he was silent. She had wisely left out the fact that to the people of her former home, Thedas was just a made up world and that she knew almost all events that had happened and most likely would happen up until the end of the coming Inquisition. She watched as he digested all this and soon looked down at the table beneath her elbows. “I know it all seems so far-fetched and stupid but thats my true story.” 

Hawke studied her for a moment, “And you don’t know how you ended here or why?” 

“No. I don’t,” she shook her head sadly as he returned to thinking it all over. 

“Have you told anyone else?” He asked her carefully as she shook her head. 

“You are the first.” She admitted as he watched her with a gaze that she could not meet. Silently she begged him to believe her, but she knew her story sounded so outrageous that she honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t believe her. She heard him lean forward and felt his hand slip under her chin to lift it up and she looked into his piercing amber eyes. 

“I think I...”


	6. Five

Over the course of the next four or so years, Silvaria came to realize four things. The first was that it wasn't just her imagination that Knight-Commander Meredith was losing her mind and going suddenly batshit crazy as everyone else (Templars included) came to the realization at or around the same time she did; the second was that Cullen was working his ass off and thus she found his visits to be rarer while his gifts to her seemed to increase, but then again, she too was becoming busier as crime rates continued to climb; the third was that Garrett Hawke knew one of her biggest secrets, yet while he was skeptical about her story, he also knew that she had absolutely no reason to lie to him of all people and thus was kept her secret a secret like he had promised; the fourth and final thing was the fact that Cullen was now standing in the main room of her home and was blushing something fiercely after having just spilled the beans about his feelings for her and had admitted to wanting to marry her. Granted she could understand where he was coming from, they had known each other for a good several years now, but it was the shock of him just blurting out how he felt that had her pausing as she tried to figure out just _WHY_ in anyone in their right minds would want to marry her. 

Looking towards him she watched as he slowly realized just WHAT he had said out loud and soon tried to apologize and muttered a bunch of other incoherent nonsense while she stood there trying to regain whatever train of thought she had once had before he had told her all that. "Is that...honestly how you feel?" She managed as she slowly collected her thoughts.

"I..." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from her, before sighing and nodded, "Yes." He looked into her eyes and spoke his next words with a resolve that slightly surprised her (yet didn't as she had had a hunch), "At first I thought it was just a fancy with you that would eventually leave, but the more I saw you and interacted with you, I felt it grow into something more and then I found that I couldn't help but want to be around you as often as possible. It also why I started running into you as often as I did and getting you the gifts that I do," then his eyes filled with sorrow and he looked down, "But if you don't feel the same way, I can stop." 

It hit her then, the minute she had seen the sorrow in his eyes, it hit her. She had seen that same look in the eyes of that lion that prowled around in her dreams as it had started watching her from afar, and now she was mentally kicking herself for denying her feelings for the man before her, she was kicking herself for believing that the lion could represent anyone else other than the man who was refusing to look at her now because of how unsure he was of her feelings _for him_. Biting her lower lip for a brief moment, she could swear the necklace she wore around her neck grew heavy as if it was trying to encourage her to tell him how she felt. Closing her eyes she reached up, undid the clasp and removed it from around her neck and from under her shirt. Taking a quick look at it, she was pleased to see that the white gemstones that represented the star had not lost their shine, nor had the amethysts that were upon the metal "strings". "Cullen, look at me," She started as she approached him. Doing as she bid he met her eyes before she showed him her necklace. "To continue to deny my feelings for you is foolish of me. For the years we've known each other you have shown nothing but respect for my wishes and have been a good friend to me," She stopped before him, "I will no longer deny my feelings for you," looking from the necklace to him she frowned, "I will marry you but not now. As there is something telling me that soon there will be events that will likely take us away from each other for a while," Stepping forward she clasped the necklace around his neck and stepped back as he carefully lifted it up to study it. "That necklace goes by two names, one in common the other in a long forgotten Elvish language where I come from but one name that is easiest to remember to call it by is the Evenstar or as I have been known to call it, the Evening Star. My step-father who was the only good man willing to step up and be the father I needed, gave that necklace to me when I was younger. Keep it as a sign of my promise to marry you one day." She told him as he looked back towards her, letting the "brooch" fall to rest above his heart, and, stepping towards her, he smiled softly.

"I will keep it with me always," He promised before leaning forward to kiss her gently.

****

Just as she had predicted, Cullen had watched as events of the next few years basically rip Silvaria away from him. Yet the necklace she had given him remained his constant reminder to her promise. Reaching up to where it rested upon his chest, he briefly touched the spot on his breastplate where he knew it rested and looked outside while he stood in the office that had once been Meredith's and wondered what the woman he loved was doing now. Looking back to the last letter he had received from her, he felt his heart squeeze as he reread the words that she had written and a smile crossed his face. She was living in a town in the Frostback mountains named Haven, and (despite the many grumblings she had about the cold) how she wished he was there to see it for himself and how tiny the town really was, but also described it as growing with how many people where making pilgrimages there, and also described that there were many Chantry Brothers and Sisters, a Revered Mother or two but the line he read over and over always had him smirking as he knew it was straining on her to keep her temper in check and could just imagine seeing that little tick she had been known to get in her right eye when she was getting irritated at the stupidity of a person.

_And there is one man here who is not only asking for my foot and his ass to have an appointment (but also a swift punch to the face) who goes by the title and name of "Chancellor Rodrick". Let's just say it's taking **EVERY** ounce of my willpower to make sure I don't deliver on that promise of kicking his ass to the void and back. On another note, I am glad you are coming to Haven, Katharina is hoping against hope itself that maybe you can help keep my temper in check. Unfortunately, when you do arrive I won't be in Haven to greet you. I have been asked to take over someone else's shift at the Temple where the Conclave is to meet as he has to leave to attend to his mother's funeral._

Cullen could understand that it meant that he would have to wait a bit longer to see her but he would be happy to let things be as at least he would get to see her _EVENTUALLY_ , right? Oh, how wrong he would come to believe himself to be not a month later upon his arrival to Haven as it would be not a day after his arrival that all hell itself broke loose and cause him to fall almost to his knees as he swore his heart was shredded into a unknowable mess at what he was witness to.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to rewrite this chapter because my muse for it came back and changed her mind.... I wish those muses of mine would just behave for once T-T...

The pain was all she could feel as she slowly came to. Through the searing white hot pain, she felt a memory rise and allowed it to overcome her mind as she slowly came to realize that she was somehow _ALIVE_ despite knowing that she had _**FALLEN**_ off a bridge on had been almost _CRUSHED_ by rubble after the mountains had shaken during some kind of explosion while she had been on her way back to Haven from being dismissed by none other then the Divine herself (which had completely shocked the shit out of Silvaria, but she wouldn’t dare argue against the wish of the one woman who was in all forms her superior). She had just crossed halfway over the last bridge heading towards Heaven (and had been buzzing with excitement at possibly seeing Cullen earlier then she had thought) when an explosion had caused the mountains to shudder and had caused the bridge she had figured to be sturdy to unexpectedly collapse throwing her onto the ground below and all but buried her alive. Thankfully her pained (and very hoarse) voice had reached some soldiers who had been looking for any survivors where that bridge had formerly been. After being dug out, the soldiers who had found her had immediately rushed her back to Haven where she had passed out shortly after being taken to the Healers’ tent to have her injuries attended to; but now, as she awoke from a completely dreamless slumber, she felt pain like she had never felt before rushing through her body and groaned as it clawed its way through her. “Silvaria!” A familiar voice spoke up as she managed to open her heavy eyelids to see Katharina rushing to her side. “Andraste’s ass hairs! You’re awake!” 

“Where...?” Silvaria questioned as she tried to sit up but only succeeded in falling back down onto the cot below her. 

“In the Healers’ tent in Haven. You and another person were found in the rubble of the collapsed bridge that you must have been crossing when the Temple was destroyed.” Katharina frowned as Silvaria’s eyes snapped to her. 

“What?!” Silvaria demanded before growling in pain as her side exploded in pain. 

“There will be time to explain it all later,” Katharina explained as she frowned. “Right now you need to-!” 

“Where is she?!” A familiar voice snapped as Silvaria managed to force herself to attempt to sit up again. “I just heard her voice!”

“Cullen?” She called out weakly as he noted a man in a strange outfit turn at the mention of the name. Though the armor and his hair had changed she would always remember those golden eyes and the voice that belonged to him. 

“Silver?!” He rushed to her side immediately and noted how much pain she was in. “Maker’s Breath!” He cursed as he looked her over before, being as gentle as he could be, forcing her to lay back down. “What happened to you?” He inquired with worry sounding in his voice before she told him what she remembered of the collapsing bridge. Neither Katharina nor Cullen spoke for several heartbeats as they took in this information but then Katharina was the first to speak as she called out for a healer to double check Silvaria’s injuries and the discovery made had Cullen all but growling. She had several fractures in her ribcage that needed time to heal properly and without the aid of magic, which meant that she would be unable to do much of anything for the next month or so. The healer gave clear instructions for her to remain on bedrest and Katharina frowned. “Sister Katharina?” Cullen asked as Silvaria found herself slowly dropping out of consciousness due to having been given a sleeping-draught, but he never once removed his gaze from Silvaria’s face, not even when she was clearly passed out. 

“She has a little place just outside here, but with as far away it is I don’t think anyone would be willing to make the journey back and forth to check up on her every day and my duties keep me here and in the Chantry.” 

“Then I will do it, once she is allowed to be moved-!” 

“Now will work. That sleeping draught I gave her had a pain-numbing agent in it so she can sleep. Just be careful with her.” The healer spoke up swiftly as Cullen nodded as he turned to Katharina. 

“Show me where she lives, and I will tend to her daily,” He promised as he carefully lifted Silvaria up and Katharina nodded as she led him to where there had once been an abandoned cabin that Silvaria had claimed and fixed up for herself. He took careful note of its location and was slightly amazed to see that it wasn’t too far from the encampment outside of Haven (which was only growing larger by the day) and made plans to extend the patrol route out to involve her cabin. Once he was inside and had laid Silvaria down carefully on the bed, he whipped around and began to start a fire to start warming up the room. And all throughout that night, he remained in her home watching as she slept or reading the very few reports that he had requested be brought to him, but he always stayed close in case she should wake and have need of him.

****

A month would pass before she was cleared by the healer but when Cullen told her why there was a giant green tear in the sky after she had spotted it, she felt that she had failed in her duty she had been given and that was something she felt keenly despite the two women she knew as the former Left and Right Hands of the Divine telling her over and over that it was not her fault at all and reminded her that the Divine had TOLD her to take the rest of that day off and that they had the person they believed responsible for what had transpired to cause the whole batshit crazy mess locked up in the stockades, yet Silvaria still felt as if she were somehow at fault for what had transpired. Looking down at her feet, the guilt Silvaria felt was ripping into her very soul and thus had driven her to secluding herself away from everyone, even Cullen, who was now greatly worried for and about her; even though she wanted to approach him again, her guilt kept her away from him, and everyone had noted that she had even stopped attending the morning services due to the sudden feeling of unworthiness that now haunted her every step. 

Cullen, for his part, felt helpless as he watched her retreat into herself and felt as if she was slipping from his grasp but the Evenstar seemed to grow heavy for a few moments each time he began thinking that he would lose her forever and would remind him of her promise. Frowning as it grew slightly heavy once more he went to speak with her but stopped as he wondered if she would even want to speak with him. Deciding that she needed to speak with someone, he made his way over to her and called out softly, "Silver?" He watched as she looked towards him and noted that she looked like she hadn't been sleeping well. "Silvaria, are you alright?" he asked softly as he finished his approach. 

"I'll be fine," She told him as she returned her gaze back to her sword which she had been sharpening the edges of. He came to a stop and watched as she tended to the faithful blade before looking to her face, then he noted that her hair was allowed to flow freely and saw that it was longer then he had ever seen it before and came to realize that she had silver within her raven colored locks that he had come to adore.

"Your hair..." he observed as she looked back up towards him with curiosity.

"What about it?" She questioned as he met her sapphire eyes. 

"You let it grow?"

"Yes..." She wondered where he was going with this but then he frowned. 

"Are you aware of there being silver in it?" He asked as she smiled. 

"I've always had silver in my hair. You've just never seen it because I dye it black," She explained as she set aside her whetstone and picked up the cleaning agent to start cleaning the blade that rested comfortably on her lap. 

"Why?" He inquired as she looked towards him once more.

"Why what?"

"Why hide it? I think its beautiful," he told her as she looked at him like he really had gone batshit crazy. 

"Either you've taken a blow to the head or your just insane," She muttered as she returned to the blade. 

"Why do you say that?" He raised a brow as she frowned. 

"Because look at where all the silver is," He did and noted that it wasn't at the roots of her hair but and the ends where it faded into the silver color. "That's not exactly natural for a human, Cullen." She told him as she finished cleaning the blade that she dried off and sheathed it before he reached out and took some of it to not only look at but allow to cascade off his fingers. She watched him carefully as never before had she seen someone become so fascinated with her hair before. 

"Then what would you consider it to be natural for?"

He had her there but as he looked to her eyes one thing came to her mind. "I don't know nor can I say. If my mother was around, she would most likely say the Elven of where I come from."

"The Elven?" Now that she said that he could note just the slightest hints of her possibly having an elvish ancestor in her bloodlines somewhere.

"It's a bit far-fetched as where I came from, Elves don't exist and if they did at one time well... they were long gone before I was born," Silvaria shook her head.

He took a seat next to her and was now invested in discovering more, "If they did exist where you hail from, what would they have been like?" He asked of her as she frowned. 

"That's hard to say as there are many descriptions of many different types of Elves. Some who lived in forests that rivaled any forest here on Thedas. Some who lives in crystalline cities, others upon mountains and rode upon the backs of great birds or even dragons, who mind you don't exist where I come from either," That shocked him but she continued, "Some were tall and fair of skin and hair, while others blended well into the shadows, and still others whose hair could be any color maybe even two different colors at the same time. But that is all speculation." 

"Why did you mother like to claim about you being elvish?"

"The only response I would ever receive from her about that was that and I'm quoting her here "Your father was a man who was fair of skin with hair like yours"," Silvaria frowned, " of course, I never believed her but she had this habit of calling me by what she called my "Evlish name". Honestly, I just believe she was obsessed with the elven peoples."

"You have an Elvish name?"

"It's nothing special like the elven names from here."

"May I ask what it is?" He inquired as she studied him for a moment. 

"It's not a name I give out lightly," She told him as he realized that she was reluctant to give it out. 

"Why?"

"My mother always told me that the Elven names of where I come from have power to them, moreso than normal names like yours or any other human name, and thus to only give it to the one who would never use it to cause harm to me," She informed him as he understood why. If her elven name held that much sway over her, then it was wiser for her to keep it hidden from the world. 

"I see," He nodded, "Then I will never ask for it again." He told her as he looked away slightly embarrassed but she only placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. 

"I never said that I _wouldn't_ tell you," Silvaria smiled, "but I won't right now though I will give you a small hint as of to what letter it starts with." That was better than nothing, and he watched her as she smiled, "The letter it begins with is an "F" but any more than that you will have to figure it out on your own." She told him before leaning forward and leaving a kiss on his cheek before she stood and left him sitting there watching her walk away.  _I wonder how long until he figures out that my elvish name is Faloia? But that is **IF** he ever figures it out,  _ She smirked to herself as she vanished into her cabin.


	8. Seven

Silvaria sat reading a letter she had received from a friend that she hadn't seen in a long time and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she read what Sebastian had written, part of it speaking of how he was relieved to learn that she was alive while another part of it was him scolding her for giving him such a fright. She had sent a letter back to him with her apologies for doing that as she honestly hadn't meant to but that she was also beyond surprised that she was even alive after having fallen as far as she had and being covered by the rubble like she had been found under. She felt her gaze fall to the part where he asked her to come to his home in a place named Starkhaven for a visit and she had promised to visit as soon as she had free time, but that right now she was still in Haven and was trying to help calm the rising tempers between the Mages and Templars here due to the events that had taken place before the Conclave had began. A knocking at her door drew her from her thoughts and she called out for the person to enter, "Two more letters for you," A familiar voice spoke up as she turned her head to see someone she hadn't actually thought of seeing here as he walked in. 

"Varric?" She questioned as they both smiled at the other. 

"Hey there Ebony," He smiled as she raised a brow.

"Really?"

"It's fitting," he smiled back at her as she shook her head and took the first letter he offered to her. 

"Who's this from?" 

"Someone who is ready to bitch your ear off but can't come around for reasons," He told her as he produced another letter for her, "And this one is from Aveline, who is also ready to strangle you for scaring us all half to death." 

"Oh dear," Silvaria frowned as she took that one and decided to open it first and sure enough saw that Aveline was bitching at her for what had been out of her control. "Yeah...I think I might want to write to her first...." Silvaria could just see Aveline keeping to her promise of coming to hunt her down and strangling her if she didn't write a letter back. Turning to the next letter she saw that the handwriting belonged to Garrett Hawke and smiled as she noted that, while yes he was chewing her out, he still somehow managed to keep a tone that was gentle. 

"I, unfortunately, can't send a letter to Hawke, for a reason I'm sure you can guess," She nodded. She knew the reason all too well as both the Left and Right hands and asked her if she knew where Garrett could have possibly gone off too, and she had only answered with an "I wish I knew" response as she honestly didn't know where the man had disappeared off too. "Hey," Varric placed a hand on her upper arm, "Are you alright?"

"Honestly? I don't know right now," She sighed heavily as he sat in the only other chair she had in her cabin. She wasn't sure why but she could tell Varric her feelings more then she could with anyone else as if there was something about him that just made it easier to speak about these things. Though she was never as free with her feelings with him as she was with Sebastian and Garrett,  _but then again, Garrett_ KNOWS _I'm not from Thedas so I have a bit more freedom with him then I do with anyone else._

"Want to talk about it?" Varric asked as she frowned.

"As much as I would like to, I doubt you want to sit here all day and listen to me speak on my hidden feelings like an old woman with nothing better to do," She told him as she leaned back in her chair. 

"Well it wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, I came over here to escape Seeker."

"Seeker?"

"Cassandra, the woman who never seems to smile." Silvaria gave him a blank look and he groaned. "The woman with dark hair who comes to speak with you to remind you that you were only doing as the Divine told you to."

"Oh!" It suddenly clicked in her head who he was speaking of. "Seeker Cassandra. Right, I'm a dumbass, don't mind me," She laughed as Varric chuckled. 

"Anyways, talk to me, Ebony, it might help you sort out what's going on in that head of yours."

"I wish I knew where to start, Storyteller," She playfully snipped back as he laughed. 

"Really? You're calling me that?"

"And why not? It's true isn't it?"

"Point made," He smiled as he leaned back in the chair he sat in. "Now come on, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Probably too much for my own good..." And with that, she told him what she was feeling and why she had been secluding herself from everyone, "...I just feel so...unworthy... of every-!"

"Now hold on," he held up a hand to stop her in her tracks, "You are not unworthy of anything or anyone, Silvaria," That was the first time she had ever known him to use her name, "You are a wonderful person. Yes, you feel as if you could have done something to stop the Divine from dying, I think your actually right up there with Nightengale and Seeker with that, but you need to remember that you were dismissed by the Divine herself."

"I know it's just that... How can I face the members of the Chantry... or even pray to Andraste and the Maker after what happened?" She questioned as he frowned. "I just..." She allowed herself to trail off and he frowned but stayed with her a while longer.

****

The next week, Silvaria received another letter from Sebastian, only this time he was asking her if she was alright and told her that he had received a letter from Varric telling him of how she was secluding herself away from everyone. She told him what she had told Varric only she told him a bit more about how guilty she was feeling and how bad the guilt plagued her day in and day out. She told him of how it made her feel unworthy of everything and everyone around her and thus if it was still alright with him, she would come to see him; once that letter was sent off Silvaria couldn't help but stare out at the green tear in the sky that had been temporarily closed since the one everyone called the Herald of Andraste had closed it. Lowering her gaze, Silvaria looked towards the training grounds where, yet again, Cullen could not be found and shook her head before walking back to her cabin to pack a few things for her trip to Starkhaven. She would be no good to the newly formed Inquisition, in fact, she wanted nothing to do with it and if heading back to the Free Marches was the answer to staying out of the Inquisition's way, then so be it. Even if it meant leaving Cullen behind once more.  ** _What is it you're really running from, Silvaria? Is it your guilt or is it the fact that you know you aren't worthy of anyone?_** Her conscious questioned in a snide voice as she shook her head. Lately, she had noticed that her conscious was growing more and more vicious with each passing day and it was worrying her. Her conscious had been vicious before, yes, but this was on a _whole new level_  as if there was a demon behind that voice now, being so lost in thought she was amazed to find herself back in her cabin and packing away a few things before hiding the bag she would take with her under her desk. ** _Why do you run, SIlvaria? Hmn?_**

 _Begone!_ She snarled at the voice as it cackled. Now she KNEW that it was, for a fact, a demon trying to mess with her. But she wasn't exactly sure which type it was. _I thought only mages ran the risk of being possessed?_

The demon was silent for a moment, to which Silvaria could only guess at it being one of those unamused "really" types of looks it was trying to give her but before it could say anything a new voice joined in and chased the demon away as the power of this new voice inflicted damage onto the demon.  _Anyone who dreams can be possessed._ This voice was completely different, gentler yet still a bit harsh as if it was a warrior. 

_And who are you if I may?_

_I am Valor and I have been watching you for a long time, Faloia._ The voice said as Silvaria frowned. 

_You know my elvish name?_

_I do. I have known it since you first stepped foot on Thedas. It is I who watch over your dreams and protect you from the demons of Doubt and Pain._

_Then...wouldn't you be able to be considered more of a Spirit of Protection if you guard me so well?_ Silvaria inquired as the spirit thought that over for a moment. 

 _Perhaps._ The Spirit actually liked that idea.  _Yes. I am indeed Protection._ Silvaria and the Spirit spoke a little more before a knock at the door interrupted their conversation. 

"Who could that be?" Silvaria wondered as she called out for the person to enter. Watching as the person entered she saw that it was Cullen and he looked to be visibly upset at something. "Cullen?"

"Are you alright?" He asked studying her as she frowned.

"Yes," She nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" She inquired as he studied her closely. "Cullen?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I just..." 

"Cullen," She studied him and he looked at her once more. 

"Solas said that he could sense a demon and informed me that he felt its energy coming from you."

"So you just assumed what? That I had been possessed?" The look that crossed his face spoke all she needed to know. "Oh for the love of...!" She growled low as she stood from where she had been sitting and, snatching up the bag she had been hiding under her desk, she threw the strap of the satchel over her head and settled it onto her shoulder. "The notion of me being possessed is utterly stupid!" She snatched up something else and made her way towards the door but he stepped in front of it and crossed his arms. 

"Where are you going?" He demanded of her as she wondered what had gotten into him.

"To prepare my horse for a trip to Starkhaven," She informed him as she stepped to the side to pass him, yet he stepped in front of her again. 

"Silvaria, I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"And just why the fuck not?" She challenged as he watched her closely. 

"Because I need to be sure you're not possessed," He frowned as she felt herself bristle. 

"Cullen, Maker help me, if you don't move I will show you that I don't need a damn demon to knock your ass flat on the ground. "

 _"Silvaria!"_ Silvaria turned her gaze to look at the door behind him, yet the voice that called to her sounded so far away. and suddenly Silvaria turned back to Cullen to see that it was not him there but a demon that had taken his form. 

 _" **You are not going anywhere, Silvaria!"**_ the thing hissed as she leapt back and away from it, " ** _YOu will be mine!"_** __It spat at her but before it could lunge at her, the Spirit of Protection leapt in between them and blocked its incoming attack.

 _YOU MUST AWAKEN SILVARIA!_ Protection called out as Silvaria jolted awake.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing chapters on a phone sucks so if there are grammer mistakes I do apologize ahead of time.

"Silvaria!" Cullen watched as Silvaria jolted awake and allowed her to gather her bearings for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. But then she leapt away from him, "Hey whoa! It's okay! It was just a dream!" He told her as he noted the sudden fear in her eyes that appeared the moment she saw him. Before she tried to get away from him. “Silver! It’s alright!” He tried to tell her but had to grip her upper arms while speaking in a gentle tone. “Silver, its okay! It was just a dream! You’re awake.” He told her as she stood shivering before she actually realized that he was right yet still she remained shivering. “Tell me what happened,” he told her softly as she bit her lip. 

“I...” She wasn’t sure how to explain what had just happened while she had slept but she tried and heard him hiss in a breath when she reached the part about a demon taking his form to get closer to her. 

“Maker’s breath!” He growled low before turning to face the now open door where his second stood, “Rylen! Have her horse and mine prepared at once!” 

“Yes Commander!” The man that Cullen had addressed saluted before swiftly leaving to do as bid. 

“Cullen?” 

“As much as I hate to say this, but until the Breach is closed more permanently, you’re not safe here.” 

“What are you saying?” She couldn’t wrap her head around what he was talking about and he looked towards her with worry and sorrow. 

“Silver... you’re at risk to be possessed, with the way your guilt is consuming you...” he closed his eyes as she came to understand. Her emotions had always been potent, but they were only made moreso by the fact that she didn’t know who or what her father had been and now a tiny part of her wondered if she wasn’t elven in some small way as her moter had claimed that an elf’s emotions could effect the environment around them. But her guilt, and the fact that she was secluding herself from everyone, only made it worse on her and now she had attracted the attention of the more malicious denizens of the thing called the Fade. “Is there anywhere you can go until the Breach is closed?” Cullen asked as he looked towards her, he knew she wasn’t a mage, yet if her guilt was powerful enough to attract a demon who could say if it would stop at just one? 

“Sebastian invited me to stay with him for a bit...” she frowned as he turned away from her and wrote out two letters before barking out for a scout and addressing the man. 

“Take this Leliana immediatly! Have her send it with her swiftest raven to Prince Sebastian Vael in Starkhaven. Now!” He ordered the scout who swiftly fled the building as Cullen noted the bag under her desk, “You were planning on leaving anyway?” 

“Not until I received a response from Sebastian when I inquired about his offer in my last letter I sent him.” Cullen looked to her as she admitted that. He walked over to her and she could see the pain in his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. “Cullen...” she allowed her voice to trail away as his hands found hers and entwined his larger fingers with hers. 

“I can’t lose you, Silvaria...” his voice was wavering as she noted the unshed tears in his golden eyes, “If I lost you...I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” 

“Cullen, I...” she closed her eyes before feeling him remove one of his hands from hers and reached up to place it on her right cheek. 

“I love you, Silver,” he admitted as she opened her eyes and stared deep into his. They stood their for a few moments more just looking into the others eyes, before he leaned forward and gently claimed her lips with his, and she returned this gentle kiss. Pulling away he studied her, “Go to Starkhaven, stay with Sebastian until I call for you to return to me,” He whispered softly as she felt her heart squeezing in both fear and worry. Once Rylen returned, he informed them that their horses were saddled up and that the raven had left to fly to Starkhaven as quickly as it could. Cullen thanked the man and told him to see to the training of the recruits while he escorted Silvaria to a town called Highever. “There you will take a ship to Kirkwall and Sebastain will meet you there provided he gets my letter in time.” 

“Cullen-!” 

“Don’t,” he said placing a finger to her mouth. “I want you safe, and if distancing from the Breach helps then so be it.” With that he turned and snatched up her satchel and looked to her as she looked around to ensure she had everything she needed. “Ready?” 

She could only nod. 

“Let’s go. The sooner you are away from here the better,” and with that they left the building and headed for the stables where their mounts waited for them. 

****

A weeks worth of traveling upon horseback and a weeks worth of a boat ride later, Silvaria found herself stepping on the docks at Kirkwall where she was immediately greeted by Sebastian. “Silvaria!” He called out as she turned to see the Prince of Starkhaven rushing up to greet her. “Maker, its good to see you again!” He smiled as she returned it. 

“As it is you!” She nodded towards him as laughed. 

“I received the letter Ser Cullen wrote,” he frowned then, “Are you alright?” 

“Right now? I’m just tired of boats.” 

Sebastian chuckled at that, “I can understand that,” he motioned to her bag, “whats in that?” 

“Take a guess?” 

“Are you still writing your stories?” He inquired as a soldier of his house walked past to pick up her one remaining bag and carried it to the “carrige” they would be riding in. 

“When am I not?” She returned as she entered the carriage first. Normally she hated these things but for once she was glad to not be riding on horseback as she was still a bit saddlesore. Sitting down she removed the satchel from around her shoulder before opening it and handing the latest book over to him. “This is the last book in my first series ever fully written.” 

“So this is the end of Kala’s tale?” He seemed a bit saddened by that fact and she smirked. 

“Sort of, she will make a comeback but not for a while. I think she just wants to step aside for a while and allow the story of another to come forth.” Silvaria rubbed at her right eye and yawned. “Oh shit...I’m sorry...” she told him as he looked up and smirked. 

“Get some sleep,” he smiled, “after what you’ve been through and the two weeks worth of a journey you’ve had, its not surprising your tired.” At that she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, “Its why I figured to bring the carriage.” He admitted as she chuckle-snorted. “Get some rest, I will wake you when we reach the palace of Starkhaven.” 

“Okay...” she told him before she drifted off into a dreamless slumber while he began to read her latest and last book that was the end of Kala’s tale for the time. Sebastian did manage to pause in reading and looked up at her to see that she had shifted a bit to get a bit more comfy and smiled. Their relationship was strictly platonic, and for the most part saw each other as brother and sister thus as he scanned for the tell-tale outline of her necklace he was a bit shocked to discover that she was not wearing it. Wondering who she had finally promised herself to he felt some form of brotherly protectiveness come over him and his eyes narrowed just a bit. 

 _Whoever they are they better take care of her or I will hunt them down to the ends of Thedas._ Sebastian thought to himself as he watched her sleeping form. 

“Your highness we are almost to the palace!” A voice called out as he acknowledged them, before reaching over and gently shook Silvaria awake. “Silvaria,” he smiled as she snorted awake. 

“Huh what?” 

“We are in Starkhaven,” he informed her as she yawned and sat up. 

“Alright,” she stretched as best as she could and felt (as well as heard) her shoulders and back pop. “Oh...I’m going to feel that later,” she muttered as he smiled. Once the carriage came to a stop he handed the book back to her and, after she placed it in her satchel, they exited the carriage and her jaw dropped at the sight of the palace of Starkhaven. “Holy...!” 

Sebastian smiled, “Welcome to my home, and welcome to Starkhaven. Let’s get you settled in as I have a feeling you will be here for a while.” 

She looked to him then, “If Cullen has a say in it I will be.” She told him as he lead her inside. _Great...this place is huge and I’m directionally challenged...this will be so much fun..._ She bit the inside of her cheek but was amazed when he told her that he would help her get to know this place. 

“I remember that you have trouble with places like this and will help you out.” He smiled as he personally lead her to her room. “This will be your room,” he told her as he opened the door for her to see a massive room awaiting her. 

“By all that is holy!” She said as she walked in and looked around. Off to the side she could see a hige four poster bed with sheets and blankets that were her favorite colors (a rich purple with royal blue trimmings) while the drapes around it where a deep black with silver trimmings which she could pull closed for privacy while she slept. And all around the room was just basically decorated to suit her style. 

“Do you like it?” Sebastain asked as she turned to him. 

“Like isn’t the right word Sebastian,” she smiled at him, “how long have you planned this?” 

“For a while,” he smiled as he called for a servant to bring him some paperwork, “There’s actually a reason why I did all this,” he told her as she watched him with wonder. As the severant returned with the requested papers which he soon held out to her, “I have come to the understanding that you are an orphan, yes?” 

“I...yes,” technically she was since she had arrived on Thedas some odd years ago.

“Well I was hoping you’d like to be my adopted sister?” He told her as she read the papers over. 

“Wait... what? Really?” She asked with shock as he nodded.

“Yes,” he told her as he watched her look from him to the papers. “You have no blood family here that we know of, and I would feel better if you at least allowed me to offically call you my sister that way you have some family here even if it is by adoption.” She thought that over for a moment before smiling and agreeing. They were already being mistaken for siblings (it had happened so many times while she had been a temporary Lay-Sister of the Kirkwall chantry that they had just given up on trying to correct people about it) and their relationship was that of a familial one, so it only made sense to make it official. Then she realized she didn’t have the mannerisms of a noble and addressed this with him and he laughed. “I have no doubt that you won’t learn it swiftly. You seem to already know the basics from what I’ve read from you’re story, and the rest should be easy.” 

“Let’s just hope my temper keeps then,” he chuckled at that. They spoke a little bit more before he showed her the rest of her room then showed her the rest of the house and they soon spent the rest of the day in the gorgeous garden while relaxing and talking about nothing in particular. Eventually they went back inside to eat dinner, then spent a bit of time in a lounging room relaxing even more before she decided to head to her room after bidding him goodnight. Once in her room, she descovered that a nightgown was laid out for her and a bath had already been drawn in her private washroom. After taking a bath (and enjoying it as it relaxed her tensed up muscles) she slipped on her clean nightgown and clean pair of smalls she managed to brush out her hair and went straight to her bed (and did not miss the fact that almot all of the drapes except for one, had been pulled to allow her to sleep) where she slipped under the covers and, pulling the last drape closed, she snuggled under the blankets, rested her head upon one of the soft pillows and dropped off into a peaceful slumber (and would be lying if she said that she didn’t feel the slightest bit like a princess in that moment). 


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the song that inspired Cullen's dream about Silvaria: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11_aneHVaz8
> 
> It's called _The Song of Beren and Lúthien_ by Clamavi De Profundis and it's actually really good. I highly recommend listening to it while reading the part with Cullen's dream.

The next morning Silvaria awoke feeling truly refreshed and it showed. As she greeted the servant who came walking into her room with her breakfast, which smelled heavenly, the woman returned her smile and informed her that Sebastian would like to show her around Starkhaven, since it was Silvaria’s new home after all. Nodding her understanding, Silvaria ate while the servant prepared an outfit fit for traveling whilst tsking the fact that there were hardly any dresses for Silvaria to wear. “I’m not one for dresses unless it a special occasion, as it wouldn’t do to waste a perfectly good dress just walking around the garden or sitting around the house,” Silvaria informed the woman who could understand that reasoning, what she didn’t tell the woman was that she despised dresses and would only wear them for the rare wedding and the occasional fancy party. 

“His Highness has also informed me to tell you that he wishes for me to inform you that he will be taking you to a local blacksmith to have a new shield, sword, and armor forged for you.” 

“Oh,” Silvaria wasn’t expecting that but she would accept it. She was surprised that he was pulling out all the stops just for her but then again she had to hand it to him. He had been wanting to do something for her for a while and this was his way of showing his brotherly affection towards her.

Once she had eaten and had dressed another woman walked in and studied her for a moment, “Good morning, your highness,” Silvaria looked towards her to see that the woman curtsied and Silvaria frowned. 

“What is your name?” She asked as the younger woman blushed. 

“My name?” 

“Yes, I feel it is best if I know your name and in return will give you mine.” 

“My name is Ashana," The young woman, who Silvaria noted was elven told her as she smiled. 

"You may call me Faloia, for that is my elven name, but I ask that you only address me as that when we are alone, otherwise you may call me Silvaria." 

"I..." Ashana was shocked to be sure but nodded in agreement. "Very well, Lady Faloia." Silvaria reached out and touched the woman's slender arm. 

"Please just call me Faloia, I care little for titles." 

"Very well your-Faloia," She swiftly corrected herself as Silvaria smiled warmly. 

"Do not worry, I won't fault you if you slip up as you grow used to calling me by my name," Silvaria told her as the other woman smiled before motioning to the chair where she could brush out and style Silvaria's hair into a braid, or rather braided some of her hair on both sides of her head, before having it meet a braid down the middle of the back of her head. 

"I hope you don't mind the braids," Ashana frowned as Silvaria studied them. 

"I don't mind them at all, what gave you the idea?"

"I'm not sure, something told me that this styling would suit you," Ashana smiled as it thrilled her to know that she had pleased Silvaria. They spoke on a few things before Silvaria left with Sebastian to walk around Starkhaven and to also have a new set of armor as well as a new sword and shield made for her.  

While she spent the next few days with her newfound brother, Silvaria was completely unaware of the fact that Cullen was sitting at his desk and debating with himself on whether or not he should write a letter to her. What he did not realize was that Silvaria had figured he would be doing such a thing and had written to him. "Commander, a letter has just arrived for you," Rylen said as he popped in for a "spell". Cullen looked to the man before taking the letter, "I believe it is from your "Maiden Fair"," he smirked as Cullen shot him a look that should have killed him where he stood. 

"Why did you bring this to me instead of a scout?" Cullen inquired as Rylen frowned. 

"Sister Leliana is a frightening woman," Was the only answer he received. It was the only answer needed for Cullen to understand that one named Leliana had pounced upon his second. After they discussed a few things Cullen dismissed Rylen and turned to the letter Silvaria had written to him. Opening it he couldn't help but find himself smiling as he read everything she had written. He shook his head at the fact that she was now Nobility but only by adoption since Sebastian had made her his "officially adopted sister" which she didn't mind as (truth be told it really didn't surprise him either as he had been present a few times when she had been mistaken for the Prince's sister). After he finished reading the letter, he decided to write his own to her, telling her of how they were still working to close the Breach, but most importantly he told her of how he missed her and how it almost physically hurt him to spend the days without seeing her, and of course told her that he was no closer to solving the mystery of her Elven name (which he was sure would be a smile to her face). After he finished the letter, he set it aside to have delivered to her in the morning and smiled as he thought of her. He couldn't deny the fact that she was basically _everything_ to him; she was on his mind constantly, he had begun to dream of her (which he noted was odd as no demons dare to take her face but shrugged it off), and all in all felt whole and complete when thinking of or being around her. But that night, as he drifted off to sleep, with her on his mind, he found himself in an unfamiliar place.

_Cullen noted that he was in a forest that he had never seen the likes of before, yet something urged him forward and thus he followed the pull only to stop and be witness to something that slightly shocked him as, before him, was a memory of Silvaria being held in her mother's arms as an infant. Studying the woman he saw where she received her blue eyes from, but before long his attention was dragged away to a man walking up whose hair was a glistening silver color. The man stopped by the woman and placed his hands upon the woman's shoulders, "I never believed it possible to fall in love with such a tiny being." The woman smiled as the man returned it, "Nor did I believe it possible for me to bring such a life into this cruel world."_

_"Do not fret, my love, our daughter will be a truly kind-hearted person."_

_"I am not so worried about that, I worry that she may never be able to know her true heritage," The woman set the infant down in a bed that was surrounded by mossy stones and had flowers growing in and around where the sleeping babe now lay but Cullen had never seen flowers of this like before, "Look at how the Morning Glories cherish her and grace her with their presence... What shall we name her, Theodas*?"_

_"Let us give her two names. One for her hidden heritage, the other for her human one."_

_"A wise idea, I will call her..." The woman frowned as she studied her child before noting that there was silver in the baby's hair. "Silvaria."_

_"A beautiful name for her human heritage," The man, now someone Cullen could correctly presume to be Silvaria's sire, smiled softly. "For the hidden one, she shall be called Faloia."_ _The woman looked to her beloved and he kissed her gently, "Our little Flower of the Forest."_

 _Cullen felt another pull and turned to follow it to where it would lead and suddenly found himself_ WATCHING _himself as his dreamself followed the pull to be met with a meadow field covered in the same flowers that had covered the bed that Silvaria had rested in as an infant. Sitting in the middle of this meadow, upon a tree that had fallen long before, was Silvaria as he knew her now yet she was smiling with hair twisted into two little braids that met a larger one at the back of her head and much to his (great) surprise, she was wearing a simple cotton dress dyed silver, and at her feet sat two young children. both with thick curly hair, though one was blonde while the other had her mother's silver and ebony hair but both were enraptured by Silvaria as she sang a gentle song about a man and the woman he loved (Cullen too was now captured by her voice as she sang) and smiling he joined her as he walked forward. He had memorized this song after a few times of her singing it and as his voice joined hers, Silvaria turned to him and smiled as the little girl called out to Cullen, who picked her up to hold her as the little boy stayed at their mother's feet but called out to him as well. Cullen moved to sit beside Silvaria, his wife, and the boy scooted to sit between them while Cullen shifted the girl to sit on his lap. "Have you figured it out yet?" Silvaria inquired as Cullen looked to her._

_"I have," He nodded in response, "You are Faloia, the Flower of the Forest." Cullen saw her smile and she leaned over and kissed him as their children "ewwed" at it. "You will do it one day as well, little cubs of mine," Cullen told them both as both tried to deny it, which only caused their parents to laugh._

That morning after he awoke, Cullen could honestly say he felt not only refreshed but also joyful. He knew Silvaria's Elven name, but not only that but he clung to the memory of the two children that he silently prayed they would one day have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Theodas was literally on an elf name generator I was using and I shit you not, the first thing that came to my mind was "HOLY shit! that could be a play on the word "Thedas"! I have to use it!!" 
> 
> (https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/elf_names.php) this is the site I was using when it popped up. I highly recommend using it if you need just that bit of help coming up with elven names. The main site is this: https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com and is awesome. It's really helpful and the creator of the site worked really hard on it and now has that one as well as a second one. it has name generators, description generators and a bunch of others too! I highly recommend it if you need just that little bit of help.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter as I am working on catching another story up to the same amount of chapters like this one so I can work on them both at the same time and attempt to keep the number of chapters the same for both stories (The other story is _Ashae: The Last Griffon_ for those of you who want to know which one I'm talking about).

Silvaria smiled as she sat with Sebastian in the garden and spoke of nothing in particular. Their topics easily flowed from one thing to another, until they were interrupted by a servant bringing letters for them both. One letter, in particular, had Silvaria's attention more than the others, which were mostly from Nobles seeking to up their status by asking for her hand in marriage. Opening the letter that she had been waiting to read for a week now. Seeing that it was from Cullen sent a tiny thrill down her spine and she couldn't help but smile which caught Sebastian's attention. "Ser Cullen?" He asked as she looked towards him and nodded. "You have been writing to him more than ever, is there something I should be aware of?" He asked as she bit the inside of her cheek. 

"N-no," She tried as he raised a brow, "Okay fine...I may have...promised...myself...to him..." She stated nervously as he smiled. 

"So when should I be expecting to greet him as my future brother-in-law?" 

"What?!" Silvaria asked suddenly embarrassed as Sebastian smiled. 

"When will you two be married?" 

"I...uh... well...um..." Silvaria felt her blush deepen as she refused to look into Sebastian's eyes. "I...can't really say... We haven't exactly been able to...ah...discuss it... with recent events..." 

"It's fine Silver," Sebastian leaned back in his chair, before changing the subject so Silvaria's cheeks could "cool down" from her embarrassment. What neither realized was that as Sebastian had been teasing her about Cullen, Cullen was also being teased about her not only by his second but also by Varric, The one they called the Herald who was understanding of the fact that Cullen and Silvaria had promised themselves to each other (and was encouraging Cullen  to speak with Silvaria to set up a date and time for their wedding), and a few others leaving the poor man in a constant state of embarrassment. The only relief he ever received was when he fell asleep as it was then he could dream of Silvaria, and when he wasn't dreaming of her he was being visited by the strange silvery wolf, though he had noticed that his usual nightmares were becoming far fewer and were strangely becoming more distant between episodes of having them.  But right at that moment as he stood reading reports a strange, and dark, feeling overcame him and he looked up to look outside of his tent as he wondered just what the cause of that feeling was and what it had to do with Silvaria as her name flitted through his thoughts.

 _Is everything alright Silvaria?_  

****

Silvaria stood frowning as she looked out over the city. Despite Protection's best efforts a demon had managed to slip by and had drudged up a memory that was almost too painful for Silvaria, a memory that had Silvaria feeling less than worthless because of it. It was the last memory Silvaria had of her mother, it was the memory of the day Silvaria's mother had died protecting Silvaria and was thus also the memory of the day Silvaria had come to Thedas. "Silver?" Sebastian's voice reached her as she turned to see that he was walking up to her. "Are you alright?" 

"I wish I could say I was," Silvaria sighed heavily. "After all this time, I finally remember something that I hadn't realized I had blocked out." 

Sebastian leaned against the doorway across from her, "What is that?" He asked knowing that whatever memory had been dug up it was obviously causing her a lot of pain more emotionally than physically. 

"The day former Knight-Commander Meredith found me... that was the same day my mother died..." That had Sebastian recoiling mentally as he stood straight while looking at her with shock and sorrow written all over his face and eyes. 

 _It's no wonder she felt the need to seclude herself..._ He thought to himself as he listened to her as she told him about how her mother had died. He could hear how she struggled with herself to not just burst out into tears, but the moment he wrapped her in his embrace, she lost that struggle and _broke down sobbing_. He held her close as she cried but spoke not a single word as for this kind of memory, there was nothing that could be said. Especially not when the pain and suffering brought on by it was understood by him as he had lost not only his own mother but his father and siblings as well. 


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more my muses begin to misbehave and already they demand that I make this chapter.... so have at. ( _*walks away muttering something about duck taping her muses to a wall*_ )

Silvaria sat looking towards Sebastian as they spoke of the upcoming holiday and what should be done for it. "It's up to you Sebastian," She told him as she sat back and took a careful drink of her specially made "white" wine that reminded her of a wine her mother had once let her try a sip of on her eighteenth birthday. The wine she was drinking now reminded her of that wine with its sweet taste while still being dry enough to pair well with a meat (But truthfully the only reason she was drinking the wine was because it gave her a warmth in her chest that was rather pleasant). "I struggle with making plans for any holiday so I'm probably _NOT_ the best person to be asking about that." She told him as he sat down across from her. Despite the fact that fall was clearly in the air as the leaves of the trees were turning many different shades of brown, yellow, red, orange, and purple, Sebastian always knew that if he couldn't find Silvaria anywhere inside, she was more often then not sitting outside in the garden enjoying the peaceful calm of the sounds of birdsong, the sound of the distant waterfalls, and of course the sounds of the last remaining bees as they buzzed around collecting what pollen they could before winter set in. Before he could speak something zipped by between them and both turned their attention to see that the thing was a dragonfly and she smiled, "Oh look the dragonflies are making their appearance." She watched as more soon filled the air and Sebastian chuckled. "You know...I've always wondered why they are called dragonflies when they don't even look like dragons at all-Excuse, me mister!" She smiled as one such insect landed on the rim of her glass causing Sebastian to full-on laugh as she gently shooed the dragonfly away. 

Sebastian shook his head at her as the insect flew away and sighed, "I'm not sure why they are called that.” He smiled turning his gaze to the dragonflies that hovered around lazily. The holiday that he was planning a party for was called Satinalia and, though it was still roughly a month away, he decided that planning out a party ahead of time would be a good idea and had come to Silvaria to find out her thoughts about it. Of course she was more neutral about it and a bit less into the whole “having a party” bit but otherwise she was often a great person to bounce ideas from, especially when she was sitting in the garden as (as it seemed to him) while she was in the garden she was more at peace with herself and the world around her. Why she felt more at peace in the garden, he couldn’t say, but it made him happy to see that it was here that she would allow the worries she had just disappear and more often then not, he would find her here and would stay with her for as long as he could before duties called him away again (though he would be lying if he said he didn’t find ways to sneak back out here as the sunsets were better spent talking with her or just sitting and watched the sky turn it’s unique midnight to light blue, purple, pink, orange and red colors as the sun bathed the world in its last dying light of the day). They sat speaking about his plan but then she turned to him with a thought. 

“You do realize, that since I don’t have the mannerisms of a Noble, nor the patience for it, I’m probably not someone you would want to attend your party, yes?” She inquired as he smiled and shrugged. 

“I’m sure you can manage-!” 

“Your Royal Highnesses! Two letters from Commander Rutherford have arrived for you!” A servant came rushing up and handed the respected letters to each. Silvaria set her now empty glass down top open and read hers while Sebastian had already started reading the one addressed to him. 

As Silvaria read her letter she was pleased to note that he had finally figured out her Elven name, but was also excited at the fact that soon she could return to his side due to fact that the Herald was gone from Haven to gather allies to help seal the Breach in the sky. To Sebastian, he had written to inform the man to wait for another month or so before sending her back to him as Cullen did have a feeling _SOMETHING_ was about to happen that wasn’t involved with the Breach. And Cullen would be right, as news swiftly reached Sebastian and Silvaria of the events at Haven which both shocked and worried them, Silvaria especially. For four days straight she would be restless with anxiety as they awaited news from Cullen or Varric or just anyone who had been there. Her worry would become so bad that she would often skip meals and more than once it had taken Sebastian all but downright begging her to eat as he was forced to watch her fear and worry consume her. On the fifth day, however, a letter arrived and Sebastian found her to tell her the news it brought. “Silver, a letter came from Varric,” he stated the moment he walked into her room to find her by her window once more. 

“Oh?” She inquired as he frowned but nodded. As much as she wanted to snatch away the letter and read it for herself, her worrying had left her basically drained of energy and almost devoid of any emotions. Well that and her “seasonal” allergies were acting up, which the moment they had started up, Sebastian had jumped all over the need to find a healer to ensure that she wouldn’t be left too weak from them and the cooks (one, in particular, being an older lady who knew all about the pain of seasonal allergies making a person feel weaker due to her own granddaughter having the same issue) had swarmed over the chance to make a broth that would help her out as well as ensured that they made some soups for her and even went so far as to make certain teas that, despite not being really able to taste anything because of how miserable she was, was pleasant for her to taste once she was able to taste things again. 

“Yes, and why aren’t you laying down?” 

“Because I’m miserable,” she muttered but at the sudden chill that ran down her spine, she decided to curl back up under the covers as he told her what all was in the letter. “Good. I’m glad they're safe...” she barely managed before her eyes closed which soon had her dropping out of the physical world and into the dream one. Smiling as he reached over and brushed some hair out of her face, Sebastian made a mental note to ask Varric to tell the Commander about Silvaria being ill and silently wondered how Cullen would react to that.

As fate would have it, the moment Cullen found out about Silvaria being ill, was the very moment he sent a letter to Sebastian all but demanding to know how and why she was sick. Sebastian would reply that she had allergies and the fact that they were only NOW acting up had taken both him and her by surprise, but also informed him that it probably hadn’t been helped that she had gotten sick the day after they had discovered that Haven had been attacked. Sebastian promised Cullen that he had the best healer harping on her and that she was also resting and was ensuring that she was eating to keep her strength up which helped to slightly ease Cullen’s mind but not by much. As he sat thinking it over Sebastian realized that just from the letters that they wrote back and forth to each other, it told him how much Cullen had come to care for, and how much he loved, Silvaria. Cullen wrote to tell him that once the Inquisition’s new base of operations was fully repaired (which he guessed would be only a few more days as they were working hard on the repairs) he planned on personally coming to Starkhaven to see Silvaria and possibly, once she was feeling better, take her back with him so she could gain a feel for the fortress they called Skyhold. Sebastian agreed to that plan (as well as promised to have someone ready to greet him once he was closer to Starkhaven so that he could make it to the palace with little to no issues) and smiled as he looked towards the sleeping Silvaria. She had warned him that her sickness from allergies could last weeks, and thus he had taken up keeping an eye on her when he wasn’t required to be the “Prince”. That and it was just easier to avoid the other Nobles especially when he told them his sister was ill, well almost easier. There were two Nobles, both siblings, (a brother and sister, yet each was only interested in the same gender, though they both knew that Silvaria was promised to someone) who had, in the short amount of time that Silvaria had been in Starkhaven, become fast friends with her. He had informed them both that Silvaria would soon be leaving and one of them was planning on going with because they did not wish for her to be "alone", but Sebastian had the sneaking suspicion that the one who was going with her was leaving for another reason all together but would not say a word about it. Sighing, Sebastian shook his head and looked over at Silvaria who was still sleeping and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is late. Wanted to wait to catch up my other story but the muses have other plans apparently.


	13. Twelve (NSFW)

ABy the time Cullen arrived at Starkhaven, Silvaria was feeling much better though she still had coughing fits that would last a few more days. However, Silvaria did not know that Cullen arrived until she heard someone walking up behind her; noticing that the footsteps belong to none of the staff nor to Sebastian (as she had memorized the comings and goings as well as the sounds of the footsteps of all of staff and Sebastian when they entered or exited the garden) and had just barely, barely, turned her head when she saw the owner of the footfall. “Cullen!” Crying out in both joy and surprise, Silvaria leapt up out of her seat and rushed over to the man who had captured her heart. All but tackling the man to the ground, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he his wrapped his arms around her waist and they held each other for several long moments while Sebastian looked on with a smile before he left them to be alone. 

“Hello,” Cullen smiled as he pulled away to looking into Silvaria’s blue eyes. 

“You...we...I... When did you get here?” She inquired as he smiled before he leaned forward and claimed her lips to silence her. 

“Does it matter? I’m here now.” He replied as he claimed her lips for himself once more. “And I see you’re feeling better.” 

“I am but would be much better if the coughing fits I suffer with would go away,” she informed him just before turning away with a coughing fit striking at that exact moment which, in turn, caused him to place a hand on her back while she struggled to regain her breath. For a while they sat out in the garden speaking, with Sebastian joining them after a bit, before going inside to eat then relax some more before heading off to bed. Sebastian watched as Cullen went with Silvaria to her room to speak in private about something but he had a very good feeling he knew exactly what those two were about to do and shook his head. He wasn’t going to stop them, they were promised to each other and Sebastian, for one, was pleased to see that Silvaria had found someone to be with for the rest of her life. 

****

After entering her room, Cullen wasn’t surprised to see how large it was but also made sure to enter last so he could lock the door behind him. “You know, I have figured your Elvish name, love.” He whispered as he drew near to her stopping only long enough to wrap his arms around her waist and began to kiss along her jaw and down to her shoulder which caused her to shiver. 

“I believe I read that in the last letter you sent me...” she whispered in return as he began to nip at her neck causing her head to tilt. “But if you know it now, what is it?” 

“You are Faloia, the Flower of the Forest. A woman graced by the flowers upon your birth...” Cullen smirked as he felt her shiver again. “A woman who stole my heart that day I saw her amongst the plants of the Chantry Gardens. A woman,” he nipped at her throat once more as his hands began to slide up and down her sides, “who I have fallen wholly in love with and wish to never be parted from.” 

Silvaria felt something deep within her rising and struggled to contain any noise she might have made at that moment but she couldn’t help a slight whimper when his hands slipped under her shirt to rub at her sides, leaving a trail of what she believed to be fire. “Cullen...” she whined as she felt him smirk against her shoulder. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Don’t tease...” she whimpered as he chuckled. 

“Tease? I am not teasing you yet, my love,” he kissed the back of her neck and she shivered again. “This is no where near teasing.” 

She could swear she felt his tongue flick out quickly to taste the flesh of her neck, and now felt herself struggling to remain in control of herself. But all thoughts of self-control was lost when he place a hand right between her legs and began using her pants and smalls to create a friction that made her want more from him. “Cullen...please...” she almost, almost begged of him as he pulled away to turn her to face him. 

“Please what?” He had his signature _ungodly_ smirk and she knew that if he kept this up she would become nothing more then a puddle on the floor made up of need and mush. She looked into his golden eyes, that had grown darker in color with his desire, and knew that she would have to say it. 

“Fuck me...” she told him as an almost lion-like feral look crossed onto his face before vanishing, though it did remain in his eyes. 

“Gladly,” he growled low, a sound that sparked something within her as she placed her hands into his hair and pulled him into a kiss so deep that he had to hold her to prevent her from falling backwards. She felt him slowly removing her shirt, which forced them to part so it could be removed along with his own shirt (he had removed the bits of armor and cloak before dinner thus leaving himself with only a shirt and pants as well as boots). He growled again as he removed her breastband and flung it somewhere off to the side, where she couldn’t say but nor did she really care as right now she had a man who was now in full on “Lion claiming his mate” mode. Before she knew what was happening, he pinned her against the wall and at the same time she wrapped her legs around his waist he gripped her ass tightly before somehow managing to move her and himself to the large bed all while never once breaking away from the deepening kiss they were sharing once more. She could feel just how hard he was growing and she wanted him even more. Wanted to feel him as he thrust into her with a fury of a warrior on a battlefield and pulled away from the kiss to whine and plead with him to fuck her senseless. “Soon,” he promised before kissing along her jaw once more before pulling away to remove the boots she wore, along with his own. “But first I want to worship you,” he told her as he began to kiss her again as his hands found her breasts and began to knead at them before working them into peaks. “I want to show you what it means to be truely loved by a man,” he began kissing down towards her breast before taking one of the peaks into his mouth to nip and lick at it before sucking on it causing her to keen while his other hand continued to play with the other one. Soon his mouth switched to the other, and began to pay it the same attention, causing her to whine this time as she felt heat beginning to pool in her lower extremities. 

“Cullen...” she whimpered as he smirked knowingly. But then he returned to her mouth and used his tongue to ask for entrance into her mouth, which she gave and as their tongues fought for dominance, he slyly slid a hand to her pants, undid them and slipped it down below both pants and smalls to tease at her lower entrance and that made her squirm and her breath caught as he pulled away to kiss and nip along her jaw. 

“So so wet...” he whispered with a barely contained need sounding in his voice, “and we’ve only just begun.” He parted her lower lips with a finger and began to rub, speading her slick along his finger and between her lower lips. She wanted to say something but whatever it was was completely forgotten the moment he immediately shoved his finger into her, causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion. For several moments he worked that one finger in and out of her, making her squirm before adding a second finger and now she whined. At first he worked her with his two fingers slowly, then began to speed up as she begged incoherently for him to go faster and harder, to which he happily obliged. He could feel her fingers clawing into his back as he continued his ministrations but before she could climax he pulled away and earned himself a sound that was halfway between a whine and a growl. Suddenly he all but ripped her pants and smalls off of her, flinging them towards wherever her shirt and breastband had flow off towards. Whatever he did next was lost to her as her mind was now too scrambled to think straight, but she soon felt him kiss her before he slowly began to enter her, making her wonder when his own pants and smalls had come off, but then she was lost in ecstasy once more as sounds that rivaled the animalistic nature of what they were doing escaped both of them. The moment they hit their climaxes, Silvaria screamed out his name while Cullen roared out hers. He almost collapsed ontop of her but managed to hold himself up while looking into her eyes as he pulled out and away from her, only to end up laying on his side while she snuggled up close to him. They didn’t speak much and if they did say anything it was lost to the wind as they soon found themselves back to making love once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...was it worth the wait?  
> I really hope so because I still believe I suck at these kinds of scenes.


End file.
